


Nintendo Girls Gone Wild

by RPGamerWriter



Series: Quickies [1]
Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Gags, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: Another lemon! I just love writing lemons~





	Nintendo Girls Gone Wild

Samus Aran, Zelda, Peach, and Palutena were over at Samus's house. They were going to go clubbing but it started raining. They were all still dressed to party in mini-skirts and low cut blouses (Zelda and Peach) and tank tops (Samus and Palutena). Palutena decided to break out the liquor so that the girls could still enjoy the night. Samus and Peach were sitting on the couch while Zelda was on the sofa next to Palutena. After a few drinks, Palutena decided to spice things up a little. She came up with the idea to play truth or dare. After a few minutes of boring questions, and a few more drinks, Palutena started asking naughtier questions. 

Turning to Peach, she said, "Truth or Dare?" 

After a second Peach responded, "Truth." 

A devilish smile crossed Palutena’s face. "Have you ever been with a girl before?" 

A look of embarrassment crossed Peach's face, "Yeah, I have. What about you?"

"Hey, that’s not how the game works. You can’t ask me that, it’s not your turn." Palutena said.

Samus and Peach were very amused. "Come on Palutena! Answer the question!" They were cheering.

"Yes, I have, ok."

"Looks like it's my turn," Samus piped up. "Truth or Dare Palutena?"

"DARE!"

"Alright, I dare you to make out with Zelda."

Palutena turned to Zelda, looking her in the eye. "Well." Both girls moved forward and started to kiss each other softly at first, then deeper, Palutena was pushed further back on the couch as Zelda started to sit up and push her down. Palutena uncrossed her legs as she began to get into it. Zelda ran a hand down her neck and stopped on her breast. She squeezed them through her top. This caused her to squirm on the couch and caused her skirt to ride up some more. This exposed her black thong panties to Samus and Peach who were watching the show. Both of them were lightly rubbing themselves through their panties as they watched their friends making out. 

Peach looked at Samus whose face was getting red. She was breathing hard and her fingers were busy working inside her panties. Peach thought, "Why should they get to have all the fun?" She took her hand from her own panties and placed them on top of Samus’s. Samus shuddered a bit as she felt the increased pressure on her pussy, then she felt a tongue in her mouth. She closed her eyes and lay back on the sofa. She took her hand from her panties and used it to pull Peach closer to her. Their tongues wrestled in each other’s mouths. Light moans filled the room, as both girls got more aggressive. 

They weren’t the only ones being aggressive. Zelda was on the floor between Palutena’s legs. She had removed her top and bra and was now sucking up her tits. Palutena had one hand on Zelda’s head, feeding her one of her breasts, while the other was on her own head as she was hot with passion. She was moaning rather loudly as she was getting sucked up by Zelda. "Keep going... Please keep going~" was all Palutena could get out between moans. 

"You asked for it. Receive more of my heavenly touch~" Zelda was happy to please her friend; she kissed down her chest and got to her pussy. Her panties were soaked and Zelda knew they had to go. Palutena lifted her ass so that Zelda could remove her panties and skirt. She was now completely naked and Zelda enjoyed the view for a second before going to work on Palutena’s pussy. She licked her inner thigh then the outside of her folds. Palutena tasted good, much sweeter than she did. Zelda ran her tongue on the outside of Palutena’s pussy folds and then pushed it inside her. She started to work her tongue inside of Palutena’s pussy. This triggered some loud moans, and as she worked her harder, screams and curses started to come from Palutena as she was really enjoying it. 

Palutena wasn’t the only one screaming. Peach had removed Samus’s panties and pushed her skirt up to her waist. She was now digging three fingers inside Samus’s wet pussy. Samus’s top was also pushed down as Peach was switching between kissing her neck and her breast. "OH GOD Peach! Don't stop! Don't stop!" was all she could get out as Peach sucked hard on her tits as she finger fucked her friend. Samus was sweating and her face was blood red. The look of complete passion on Samus’s face was turning her the fuck on. She fingered her harder and faster. Samus was grinding her hips into Peach’s hand. Peach was whispering in Samus’s ear, "I WON'T stop. Not until you gush."

"OOOOH YEAH!!! OOOOOHAAAAHHHHHH!" Samus grabbed hold of Peach’s head and pressed it into her breast and she started to cum. She let out a loud scream as she lifted her ass off the couch; she held on to Peach hard as she rode out her orgasm. 

Next to them, Palutena had buried Zelda’s head into her pussy. She screamed, "OH MY GOSH!" As she pressed her legs together and giving Zelda a river of girl cum. She released Zelda’s head as the Hylian princess turned around to see Samus half naked and in a post-orgasm state. "Wow Peach, you look like you did a number on her."

"You look like you wore out Palutena too. How about we give them a minute to rest while we have some fun and get out of these clothes."Peach walked towards Zelda and the two princesses kissed in the middle of the room. Zelda’s hand went under Peach’s skirt while Peach focused on undoing the buttons of Zelda’s blouse. Being successful, she was treated to Zelda’s bare breast; she didn’t like to wear bras most of the time. 

Peach took a step back to enjoy the view and do a striptease for Zelda. Peach dropped her blouse, then bra, then skirt and panties in one move. Zelda undid her skirt and dropped it to the floor. Stepping out of it, she walked forward to Peach and got her in a strong embrace. She shoved her tongue down her throat and Peach did the same. Their hands roamed up and down each other’s bodies. Breast, asses, pussies were all explored as both girls were very, very horny. Samus had come to and was watching her two princess friends feel each other up. She had removed her half off clothes and began to finger herself as she watched the two go at it. It was live porn, she thought, and it turned her on so much. Both girls made their way to the floor. Zelda pinned Peach down as she kissed her neck. Peach squirmed beneath her as her own face started to turn red. "Mmm~" she moaned as she enjoyed Zelda’s touch. "Let... me... taste you." She managed to get out between moans. 

Zelda was more than happy to agree. She turned around and pushed her pussy into Peach’s face. She now had a good view of Peach’s pussy as she started to eat her out at the same time. Peach was also fingering Zelda’s ass as she ate her out. Both girls were moaning into each other’s pussies. Both girls were eating each other out faster and faster. Samus was still busy fingering herself when she heard a buzzing to her right. She turned to see Palutena sitting next to her with a vibrator in her pussy and a box full of sex toys. She must have gone up to her room and got them while the girls were busy having their fun. She reached in the box and grabbed another vibrator. Thrusting it into her with one hand, she took Palutena’s breast in the other and started to suck it. 

Palutena pushed Samus’s head into her breast as she turned up her vibrator all the way. All the screaming that was going on drowned the loud buzzing out from the vibrator. Zelda and Peach came at the same time into each other’s pussies while Samus and Palutena arched their backs on the couch and came with the girls on the floor. 

When Peach and Zelda rolled off each other, they saw the box of toys. They crawled over to the box and found a strap-on dildo and a double-sided dildo. Peach grabbed the double-sided dildo and motioned for Palutena to come here. Zelda grabbed the strap on and pointed it at Samus. Both Samus and Zelda let out a devilish grin and moved toward their partners. Samus bent over the edge of the couch and look back at Zelda. 

Zelda told Samus in a commanding voice, "Spread them. I promise I'll be gentle too."

Zelda dipped the fake dildo into Samus’s pussy a few times to lube it up. Then she grabbed Samus’s waist and entered her slowly at first. Then she started to open her up. She started to get into a rhythm with Samus and started to increase the pace. 

On the floor, Peach and Palutena laid down on the floor. They inserted both ends of the dildo into their pussies. They then pushed it in so that their pussies were touching. Palutena put her legs over Peach’s and started to buck into her. As they pushed into each other, their breasts bounced up and down. Peach grabbed hold of the sofa and used it to push herself into Palutena hard and harder each time. Both of them were screaming in a matter of minutes. 

Samus was also screaming as Zelda pounded her ass again and again. She grabbed hold of her hair and was using it to push into her. This hurt, but Samus had to admit, it was rather wild. Samus’s nipples were rubbing up against the couch. She was loving every second of it. She was screaming, "OOOOHAHHHH GOD FUCK ME!!! FUCK ME IM SO FUCKING CLOSE, OH GODDDD IM CUMMING!!! AHHHHHH!" She grabbed hold of the couch as she came not once, but twice in a matter of 30 seconds. Her knees went weak as she dropped to the floor. Zelda lay on top of her and kissed her. Samus whispered, "My turn," as she began to take off the strap-on. 

Meanwhile, Peach and Palutena were pounding their pussies into other. Both girls were sweaty and squirming wildly. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as one final thrust sent them both over the edge. They arched their backs as their orgasms ran through them. They caught their breath quickly and rolled over. This time, they took the double-sided dildo and pushed it into their asses. They rocked back into each other slowly at first, then they got faster, and harder. Palutena could see that Zelda was busy riding Samus’s strap-on. Her eyes were closed, her forehead sweaty, one hand on her breast, another on her head as she rode the dildo hard. 

Peach reached behind her to rub her clit. Palutena was busy rubbing her breast at the sight of Zelda getting off. It was so erotic. She watched as Zelda grabbed her head and came through one orgasm. She dropped onto Samus’s chest and kissed her a few times. Samus rolled her over and started to fuck her hard. 

Palutena was so turned on watching the two of them, she was fucking into Peach harder and faster. Peach was so screaming, "OH GOSH Palutena!!! GIMME MORE! I'M ALMOST THERE!" Palutena’s eyes rolled in her head as she started cumming too, she screamed out "YESSSSSH!!" Zelda also screamed, "MOTHER GODS! AAAAH!" as she squirmed about beneath Samus’s fake cock as she came on it. All four girls composed themselves for a second. 

Palutena crawled over to Zelda who was still twitching on the floor. She leaned down and started to eat her out. She was sitting sideways so that Samus came up behind her and slid the dildo into her pussy. Peach grabbed the end of the double sided dildo and slipped it into Samus’s ass as she crawled behind her and slid the opposite end into her pussy. She grabbed hold of Samus’s breasts and started to rub them while she worked the dildo into her pussy. 

Samus leaned her head back against Peach’s shoulder and kissed her on the neck as she held on to Palutena’s hips and forced the strap-on in and out of her ass. She fucked her faster and faster as Peach increased the speed. This caused Palutena to go wild and lick and suck on Zelda’s pussy faster and faster. Zelda was squirming at the end of the train, rubbing her breast with one hand, and her pussy with the other.

As one of the girls increased speed, this turned on the rest of the group and all the girls would fuck, suck, lick, rub or bang their partners faster. Everyone was screaming, moaning, cursing and getting off. They eventually lost count of the number of orgasms they had. About 10 minutes later, the girls were exhausted. They all went upstairs and went into Palutena’s room. They all curled up on her bed and drifted off to sleep. That was the best night any of them had had in a while, and they were all hoping for more.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who could that be?" Samus hurries to the door. Answering it she is greeted by a certain Umbra Witch.

"B-Bayonetta?"

"Had fun without me already?" Bayonetta stepped into the house and gave the blonde bounty hunter an unpleasant look. Rolled eyes and all. Obviously, she wasn't happy with the fact that nobody invited her. 

"We weren't expecting you. I thought you had a score to settle with Jeanne and--"

"I didn't!" Bayonetta barked, and smacked Samus's ass. She claps her hands thrice. Loud enough to awake the others. "But I'm already here. And the night's still young so... Chop Chop! It's time for your punishment!"

"Punishment?" Samus gasped as Peach, Palutena, and Zelda hurried downstairs. All of them were just as surprised that Bayonetta arrived. And they feared her. They barely held their own against her Wicked Weaves, Demon summoning, and wicked gunplay in the World of Smash! Could you really blame them? 

"Uh oh..." Peach gulped hard.

"This isn't good..." Zelda shook her head.

"Zelda, that's an understatement." Palutena trembled at the loud crack of a whip. They and Samus faced Bayonetta armed with a leather whip. 

+++++++++++

*BUUUZZZZZ*

"Mmmh! Uhhmmmph!" Peach tried her damnedest to resist the buttplug in her ass vibrating on the highest setting. The plug was imbued with Bayonetta's Umbran magic, and every time she moved the vibrations intensified. In spite of this Bayonetta put her in a merciful position. Black bondage tape wrapped above and below her breasts, while more tape bands encased her waist. Peach's arms were handcuffed behind her back and arms forced into a single limb by separate bands of tape that encircled her biceps, elbows, forearms, and wrists above the cuffs. Hands were hidden in tape mittens while Peach's legs had been taped at the thighs, knees, calves, and ankles. "Ummmhmph!!" Another vibration forced a prolonged moan from her mouth covered in six layers of tape.

Zelda laid on the floor with arms above her head and wrists bound in sturdy leather cuffs. Her legs were completely forced apart by a spreader bar locked between the ankles. "Uhhhnmff Shhfn Plsshn!" Groaning incessantly through a black muzzle gag her movements were accompanied by Palutena stuffing her continuously drooling puss.

Palutena was forced to her knees. Nylon rope box tied arms behind her back at the wrists and elbows. Her upper body fitted with a tight shinju rope harness. Legs tied together by ropes coiled and cinched at the thighs, calves, and ankles. "Yuuuffmmn! Ummh!" She moaned back at Zelda. Palutena was silenced with a penis gag. Over and over she fucked Zelda with the 10-inch rubber cock mounted on the gag's leather panel, and unsurprisingly its entire length became coated in glistening fluids. The green-haired goddesses couldn't stop because she too had a plug stuffed in her ass. Vibrations would only grow stronger if Palutena's thrusts came to a halt.

Samus was forced to wear an elaborate leather bondage harness strapped around her breasts, and waist. Her arms were tightly restrained behind her back by an armbinder. Her legs were chained together in silver, metallic shackles. A leather blindfold is strapped to her blue eyes. Her mouth was filled with a large ball gag and strings of saliva ran down her wet lips. The bondage was the least of her problems though. Not only an Umbran magic imbued buttplug was active in her stretched pucker, but four mini vibrators (two each placed on the sides of her cunt) were concealed behind a strip of tape attached to control boxes taped to both thighs. 

*BUUUUUUUUUUZ!!*

*THWACK! THWACK!*

"FFFUUUFK!!" Samus screamed into the gag. Worst of all, lashes from Bayonetta's whip was the cherry on top of her punishment. The dominating Umbra Witch stood a few feet in front of her, winging that whip again, and again that struck Samus's thigh, hip, chest and left ass cheek. Bayonetta also wore a bondage harness, but it had a crotch area that was unzipped. With a free hand, she slowly fingered herself, moaning as more lashes were given to Samus. Everything around Bayonetta had never been so lewd. Her moans growing louder, combined with the muffled whimpers of her four fucktoys, and the overwhelming scent of pussy juice was too much for her. They got her off and Bayonetta was going to savor every single hour of this debaucherous party.


End file.
